If In Death We Truly Part
by riesling
Summary: How far is Saria willing to go to get back the treasure she lost in helping Link to defeat Ganon? Is Link her hero or will she end up saving him? Please R&R! CHAPTER SEVEN NOW UP! After a one year hiatus!
1. Of Reflections and Forget me nots

Author's Note: This is the story If In Death We Truly Part that I have written previously. Thanks to the help of two friends, Nulius in Verba and the Hylian, I am in the process of completely revising this story. I have taken to the suggestions that both of these authors have submitted to me in reviews and have decided that it is by far time to put their suggestions into action! Please read and review this new version of the story. I promise that there is a plot change and it will clear up quite a few of the questions that the older version might have left unanswered. 

I, as always, would love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

**If In Death We Truly Part**

* * *

* * *

**Of Reflections and Forget-me-nots**

* * *

It wasn't something that she could have planned on happening. In fact, it wasn't something that any of them had expected, not really. How were any of them to know that she would fall in love with an outsider?

She had never told him her true feelings; how he made her feel at ease in the middle of chaos, how his respect reflected on her character. He was the calm before the storm; it was her love for him that made Saria hope that he would remain in the forest. He had always been Saria's best friend.

She had known him for her entire life, for as much of it as she could remember. He held a place in her heart that no one could ever fill: her Link, her family. It was Link that knew of her secret hopes and dreams, those she was ashamed to admit to anyone but him, and it was only he who could understand her.

Saria had known just how different they were from the first day that she had met him. She was a real child of the forest, the first child to receive her fairy, and he was an outsider. She couldn't understand the hatred that the other forest children showed towards Link; he had grown up with them, as one of them. It was through a naive understanding that they had of one another that Link and Saria became such close friends.

Link, the outsider, and Saria, the gifted: what an odd pair they had made. Only the Great Deku Tree himself could have chosen a more perfect match to complete what fate had in store for Hyrule. It wouldn't be long before they would have their chance to prove just how well they would be able to work together.

A great evil fell over the land of Hyrule, just as the Great Deku Tree had foreseen, and Link was summoned to save Hyrule. Saria knew that Link didn't have any choice but to follow the orders that he was given. Fate could be cruel, she knew, but it also couldn't be reversed. It was his destiny to save Hyrule.

When he left the forest, he hadn't promised her that he would return, she hadn't asked him to. But she couldn't help but hold a prayer in her heart and a hope in the back of her mind that he would return for her someday; return victorious.

The day he left was quiet in the forest. It was as if all of the other children were afraid for Link, being sent into the unknown. Saria knew that this could be the last time she would ever see her dear Link again, Saria gave him her ocarina, her most prized possession.

'Please,' she begged him in her mind. 'Please, don't forget me.'

Link succeeded, just as Saria had hoped that he would. Hyrule was now a land free from all of the evil that had tormented it at Ganon's hands. And Link was at the head of it all; the land's greatest hero.

But Saria had been left to her own account at the Forest Temple; she had become its guardian shortly after Link had left the forest. The pain of living in her childhood home with all of the memories of the time that she had spent with Link was too painful. She had to leave, she would have suffocated in her own self-pity had she stayed in the forest with the other children.

Though the Temple was safe from harm, it remained Saria's home. It was where all of her hopes and dreams were bound. She had helped Link so much by becoming the Guardian of the Forest Temple, this place had brought her closer to him. This place had always meant so much to her; it had been all she ever hoped for, to be the Guardian, when she and Link had grown up together. And now, it was all that she had to remember him by.

So Saria remained there, remembering the days past. Trying to erase the pain that she felt when she recalled her childhood memories. So much time had passed, but surely the Great Hero of Time hadn't forgotten about the Forest Temple, and the young Guardian inside.

The Temple, which was once a beautiful place, secluded in the middle of the forest, with happy animals making their homes nearby and the presence of flowers, always blooming, was now falling into a state of disrepair. The normally well manicured flower beds were overrun with weeds and the vines that climbed the outer walls of the temple had all grown wild and become unmanageable. The peaceful streams that used to flow through the temple had grown old, the water becoming stale. The wildlife had all left, as well, leaving Saria completely alone.

The outer walls of the Temple, those walls that could be seen through the wild tangle of vines that had overrun them, were beginning to crack and crumble around the edges. The Forest Temple was too much for Saria to upkeep; she didn't have enough spirit left to fully pour herself into her work. The Temple was broken, just like Saria's heart; broken by neglect.

Day after day and night after night she waited for Link to return. Though she knew that he had never made a promise to her that he would, she couldn't help but dream that he would come, riding proud atop a fine horse to the Forest Temple and they would ride away together; ride off into the sunset in search of adventure. He would show her the world that he had risked so much to save.

But no matter how much she dreamed of his return, Saria knew that she was just a toy to him; a toy shoved into the shadows by a boy forced into manhood against his will.

She grew weary, waiting for him to return. Maybe it was loneliness that caused her to venture from the protection of her forest home in search of him. Or maybe she left the forest because she wanted some of the adventure that she and Link had once shared back again. For whatever reason, Saria entrusted the protection of the Forest Temple to her fairy and left in search of something that she wasn't sure she could find.

It was dark, the night she left. The moon hung high overhead but its light was obscured by the wispy clouds that hung not too far overhead. Everything was so mysterious; the strange new sights and sounds, the unfamiliar way her shadow fell to the ground at her feet, the slight fear she kept hidden in the back of her mind.

It would be a lie to say that she hadn't always wondered what existed outside of her forest. She found that she had always been rather fearful of what she would find if she ever chose to leave her home. But she knew that her heart would not be settled until she could find Link again. Not, at least, until she had tried.

What she found on the outside was nothing like she had imagined. The trees, though not nearly as many in number, were a far darker shade of green. The streams that ran across the countryside were cool and uninviting, nothing like the warm, clear streams in the forest.

She walked; quickly at first, seeking shelter in the first place she could find it. As her footsteps grew weary as night faded slowly into dawn, she focused her sights on the castle that she was just beginning to see in the distance. It would be the first place that she would look for him; the largest city in Hyrule.

Once Saria had reached the castle gate she was so worn and weary from the night's travel that all she could think of was sleep and shelter. But all of her fatigue left her as she stepped across the drawbridge and into the marketplace of Hyrule Castle Town.

There were stands, packed so closely together that she could barely navigate her way through the busy streets. Men and women bustled around quickly, buying and selling various items, some of which Saria had never seen before. There were baked goods and fruits that Saria could only imagine the taste of, fabrics and textiles that were so beautiful she could only dream of how she might look among these people, clad in their attire.

Her heartbeat quickened with excitement as she looked towards the center of the marketplace. Younger women were busily working at large tables full of dried flowers. They were weaving flowers into wreathes and garlands that were being hung, by young men, all over the central plaza. There was a feeling in the air that Saria couldn't describe yet couldn't ignore. It was excitement, it was anticipation, and it was celebration all at once.

Trying not to stare, Saria noticed several happy couples standing around a large table covered in flowers. One woman stood out more than the others, her long golden blonde hair fell past her slender waist and her fair skin had picked up a slightly rosy hue from being in the sunshine too long. She was beautiful but so were the two young men standing next to her.

The first, with his dark curly hair and tanned skin, was smiling down at the young woman. His eyes, as green as Saria's own, looked down at the beautiful young woman he was standing with. His eyes were cold and uninviting. Nothing, it seemed, came between them, save for the other man.

His hair was blonde and fell in layers around his face. His beautiful crystal blue eyes were hidden, slightly, by several strands of bangs that fell across his forehead. He was taller than the first, though they were both taller than the beautiful woman they were with.

She laughed, snapping Saria out of her momentary daze. It was a clean sound. High and ladylike; it sounded like birds singing for the first time every spring, just after the frost had melted away from the trees.

"But you simply _must_ cut your hair for the wedding," she said, sounding exasperated. Her hand reached out to the blonde haired man and swept the bangs out of his face.

He didn't say anything or move as her fingers gently swept across her forehead. "As you wish, my lady," he whispered, bowing his head and taking her hand in his. He kissed it gently before continuing. "Anything for you."

The second man chuckled. "Such a gentleman you are," he exclaimed, patting the blonde man on the shoulder.

The lady with them laughed again, covering her mouth with her hand. "Such gentlemen you are, Venn, escorting me to the city in this manner," she cried.

The group of them began to walk away, continuing to talk and laugh as they went. They were slowly making their way through the crowd towards the castle that was just outside the city. Before they walked out of the central plaza, the blonde haired man turn around and looked back to where Saria was standing.

Saria's heart caught in her chest as a feeling of being watched passed over her. She realized, as though for the first time, just how out of place she looked here, among all of these people, these people who belonged to this city.

It wasn't just her childlike features that set her apart, for there were children running around everywhere. Her green tunic and leggings stood out enough, though it was her green hair and small stature that truly set her apart.

She hated all of the sympathetic gazes that she was receiving from the people around her; those not too busy to notice her, standing in the center of the plaza. Her eyes fell to her feet where she traced the patterns that the bricks made, how each one fit together so perfectly; every brick belonged just where it was, in its own special place.

"Saria," he whispered, unsure of himself. "Saria!"

She froze, realizing who this man was. Her heart began to race and her palms grew sweaty. Saria's eyes filled with a look of desperation and pain.

Link. This was him. This was who she had been looking for. But he was no longer the young boy that she remembered. He was so different, a grown man who's eyes spoke of so much experience for his few years. He suddenly looked so cold, so emotionless.

She was stunned. This wasn't the meeting she had been planning on, not at all. And she ran.

"Saria!" he called again. "Is it really you?" He left the two people beside him and ran after her. But she was too fast for him; her small body found its way through the seething mass of people more easily than did his own. She was lost in the crowd before Link could catch up to her.

He stopped chasing her once he reached the castle drawbridge. He stood there, looking out across Hyrule Field, and realized that he wouldn't be finding her today.

He was thinking about her again, something he'd sworn he wouldn't do since his adventure had ended. It had killed him the first time he'd left he

'I have yet to completely forget her,' he thought, defending himself. 'There was no one I thought of more when I was younger.'

But try as he might, Link knew that it was his fault that she had run away. It was his fault that she was so hurt inside. And his fault that she didn't know how much he hurt, too.

Slowly, he turned around to find the beautiful golden-haired young woman standing behind him. The young man with curly brown hair, who could usually be found by her side, was no where to be seen.

"She is the girl you speak of so often!" the woman interrupted. "Is she not?"


	2. The Deeper Green

Author's Note: Terribly sorry for making you all wait so long for another update! Now, though, I have more time to dedicate to important things (such as writing) so I should be able to update this story fairly frequently.

* * *

**The Deeper Green**

* * *

Saria ran. She was moving quickly, her arms and legs pumping, her breath no more than a desperate pant. When her body could take no more, she fell face first on the ground.

Her face was covered in her arms and she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking and what felt like a light rain was splattering all over her back. She paid no attention as it soaked her face and her hair.

"There, there, dear," a kind voice spoke from behind her. "What ails you, my child? For certainly these tears are not shed without due cause."

Startled, Saria sat up abruptly. She was face to face with a small old man; his deep green eyes were warm and kind. Finally looking around her for the first time, she noticed that she was in the middle of a small clearing.

And there wasn't rain falling, but a mill, with water splattering from the rickety old turbine and onto her body. In fact, though her world had seemed to have fallen apart, everything else seemed to be just fine. The sun was warming the peaceful meadow and the breeze was gently waving the grass back and forth.

"Have you lost your way, my dear?" the man questioned, holding out his hand to help her stand up.

She wasn't sure what to say. Was she just far away from home? Or was she really lost? Saria answered him without much thought, "No, I'm fine on my own!"

"There are many dangers for a child, such as yourself, to face, all alone out here," he paused, watching Saria's reaction to his statement.

"I'm not a child!" she screamed. And it seemed as though the whole world came to a sudden halt at her words.

"Of course not," but the tone in his voice led her to believe otherwise. "What troubles you, my dear? Surely something has brought you to this place."

"I left home," she paused. "Looking for something. But I'm afraid that finding it only left me worse off than before."

"Aye, child," he murmured. "Tell me more."

She hesitated for a moment, wondering if this man could be trusted. Finally, she reasoned to herself that it would be nice to have someone to listen to her for once. There certainly was a lot that she wanted to be able to tell somebody; especially when that person was safely removed from the situation. She decided that it might help her better organize her thoughts and plan her next move.

So Saria patiently told the story, in its entirety, to the old man. He listened intently, never interrupting but making all of the right facial expressions at just the right time. He listened as though he had heard it all before; as though he could have told her the story from beginning to end before she had even finished.

When the story was finally over, his eyes gazed into hers, searching her for something. His scrutiny made her feel very uncomfortable. She couldn't help but feel that this stranger was hiding something from her.

"I might be of aid to you, darling," he whispered, smiling at her through a mouth full of perfectly aligned teeth. "If you should come with me."

She was cold and hungry; desperately she needed a place to rest her tired body. And surely this man was just offering his help to a weary traveler. Saria followed the man, despite her initial feelings about him.

She was willing to do anything that might help her get closer to Link once again. Saria wanted nothing more than to catch and hold his attention like the golden haired girl from earlier that afternoon had done.

He explained his plan to her as they walked toward the old mill: his home. She listened carefully, not interrupting or making suggestions. She just thanked him for his kindness over and over again.

"In order to enable you to grab his attention," the man began. "It is necessary for you to gain the features of the woman that you are."

"H-how is that possible?"

"Simple, darling," he breathed. "It's nothing more than a small charm that I've been well acquainted with for many a year."

"Oh," she whispered, studying her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't easy to keep the daydreams of herself, a grown woman, standing arm in arm with the handsome Link.

"After your body has completed its transformation," he continued, ignoring her interruption. "You'll make your way back to Hyrule Castle Town and back into Link's heart forever."

"It sounds too easy."

"It really is quite simple," he explained.

Suddenly, Saria realized that there had to be some kind of a catch to this deal. Why would some stranger be so willing to help her?

"And what shall be my repayment to you?" her voice was stern.

"I ask but one thing, my dear," he paused, looking into her childlike features. "You must remember that, when the time comes, you shall return to me."

"Return here?"

"No, darling," he comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You must return to wherever it is that I might be."

"How will I know when or even where?"

"Trust me, my child," he smiled down at her. "You'll know."

Soon after, it was decided that the man would use a small series of charms and potions to transform Saria's body into that of a beautiful young woman. In return for all of his kindness, Saria would return to the old man; how she would know when to return or even where, was unknown, as well as the purpose she would serve to the man.

The charms, mixed with a special potion to put her to sleep and ease the pain of her rapidly growing limbs, Saria fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed of going back to Hyrule Castle Town; she dreamed of seeing Link again.

In the morning sunlight was pouring through the window, shining down on Saria's face and licking her with its warmth. The cabin was empty; only a plate of fresh fruit and warm bread could be found on the table, the only evidence that someone else had ever been there at all.

Slowly, Saria stood up, noticing an elegant dress slide to the floor at her feet. It must have been meant for her to wear on her way back to Hyrule Castle Town. She slid it on, noticing, for the first time, how the gentle curves and slopes of her body had changed overnight.

Then she noticed the full length mirror on the side of the room. She was slow to move towards it; initial fear of the changes in her body took over her curiosity.

But when Saria finally reached it, what she saw brought tears of joy to her eyes. Her hair, which had once been the fresh green of newly grown leaves in the spring, was now much longer. It was now much darker, like the color of evergreens against pale snow. Her skin was still pale, as it had been before, but it was now much softer and took on a sheen of porcelain.

As Saria stared into her misty green eyes, she smiled. Despite the glistening tears that clung to their corners, her eyes' almond shape matched her facial expression perfectly. They looked like polished jade.

The old man returned to the cabins a few moments later. His eyes lit up at the beautiful young woman in front of him. He smiled as he greeted her, "Is it to your liking, darling?"

"Oh, yes!" Saria exclaimed, holding her hands over her heart. "Thank you so much! How shall I ever repay you?"

"I've already been repaid, lest you forget our deal."

She wouldn't. Nothing could make her forget how grateful she was to this man. Saria had promised over and over again to return as soon as the old man had fulfilled his end of the deal; that end being Link's confession of his undying love for Saria. And she said her goodbyes, taking one last look in the mirror before heading out on her own, once again.

The dress she wore wasn't extremely eye catching, though, the way it fit Saria drew all attention to it. The pale green silk was accented by small sprigs of green leaves, embroidered elegantly all around the dress. There was forest green lace sewn to the neckline and around the bottom of the hem; it matched the occasionally leafy design in the dress. Around her waist, a large bow was tied in the back, further accentuating her elegant curves.

The dress was perfect for the season. The sleeves fell off of her shoulders, exposing her breastbone. Around her neck was a small necklace of jade, a last parting gift from the old man who had helped her so much. On her feet Saria wore small silk slippers that matched the fabric of the dress.

Slowly, so as not to ruin the hem of her long and elegant dress, Saria made her way back to Hyrule Castle Town. She walked along the stream, occasionally looking at her reflection in the crystal blue water.


	3. Tomorrow Days

Author's Note: Well, what do you all think so far? I know that it's still a little hard to tell much about this story, but please stick with it! I promise that this will get a lot better, especially once Saria and Link meet each other again.

* * *

Tomorrow Days

* * *

The sky was still clear; all clouds having been pushed from the massive expanse of crystal blue overhead by the gentle summer breeze. Elaborate shades of tangerine and gold lit up the quickly darkening sky as the sun set.

She could see the glowing lantern light as she neared the castle. With one deep breath and a quick look over her shoulder in the direction of the old man's cabin, Saria slid across the wooden bridge and onto the cobblestone walkway.

The soft 'pat pat' of her slippers was the only sound in this square of the city. From somewhere not far off, however, she could hear the music playing. And her heart began to race in anticipation.

Following its sound, Saria smiled as she passed a handsome looking guard; one of the Royal Force, no doubt. She hadn't planned on saying anything to him. She hadn't really even thought he'd say anything to her.

But his voice rang out, deep and smooth, "Good evening, m'lady."

"Sir," she filled her voice with honey, bowing her head to him politely.

Without another thought, she stepped into the marketplace, half expecting to see some of the same shops and stands set up as there had been the day before. Instead, she found couples of people everywhere; young and old, men and women, short and tall, fat and thin. There was such a mix of people as she had never imagined in her entire life.

Standing near the entrance to the market place, her eyes lit up with excitement. Her dress fit in with those of the other women nearly perfectly, though none stood out in quite the same way as Saria's.

Saria made her way slowly around the outside edge of the plaza. She was looking for the beautiful golden haired woman, knowing very well that Link wouldn't have been far from her. As she went, however, she was catching more attention from men, both single and taken alike.

Walking up to who she thought was the golden haired woman, she tapped her shoulder softly, "Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh! Yes?" the blonde turned around, startled. She had a strong accent; one that Saria had never heard before. But most of all, it indicated that she hadn't located the right woman.

Quickly murmuring her apology, she bowed her head slightly and began stepping backwards. She hadn't been watching where she was going; and it wasn't long before her back was up against a wall.

Deciding to sit down for a moment to rest her tired feet, Saria found a small bench nearby. The music had picked up and now even more people were making their way to the square in the center to dance. Watching their graceful movements, Saria smiled; knowing well that she was being watched.

By the end of the song, Saria was surrounded by a group of men. They were all equally handsome, but none quite so much as the gorgeous man from earlier; the one she knew to be Link.

"Excuse me," her eyes were caught in a sea of confusion. "I'm looking for someone, so I really must be going."

"At least tell me your name," one man requested.

"Saria," she whispered, gently pushing her way through them.

Then there was a voice from behind her. It was deep, yet vaguely familiar. "It's a beautiful name."

She stopped, turning around slowly. It was the first time that she'd seen him tonight; and this time she couldn't run from him.

He reached for her arm, wanting to lead her away from the crowd of men now surrounding her. She pulled away from him, however, not sure if she was ready for this, yet. The men, upon seeing the interest that their Hero seemed to show towards this girl, disbanded, returning to their own women or to other single women.

"I missed you," he whispered it, letting his clear blue eyes fall into hers.

Saria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to turn her back to him, to hide the tears threatening to fall from the corners. There was silence for a long time.

"Saria?" his voice sounded hurt.

Turning to face him, no longer afraid of what his reaction might be to the tears, she spoke gently, "Link."

He didn't know what to say anymore. Sure, he was confused, but his mind was racing. There was so much that he wanted to say to her; so much he needed to tell her.

But confusion spoke first, "You're grown up?"

She laughed a little nervously, smiling for the first time, "So you noticed, huh? I wasn't sure that you'd recognize me."

Link knew that she was supposed to have remained a child forever. And, while her looks hadn't changed his opinion of her, something about how she was looking at him did.

She'd run away the last time she'd seen him, not truly having time to take in all of the changes. She was even more ashamed to admit that she'd almost forgotten what he looked like, though growing up hadn't changed him a lot. Saria wanted to reach out to him, touch him; she needed to be sure he was real.

Her hand found its way to his bangs. Touching the silky strands, she brushed them out of his eyes, gasping at their beauty. He was taller than her, by nearly a half of a foot. And everyone that noticed them must have realized how good they looked standing next to one another.

"Link!" a voice called from behind Saria. "Come dance with me!"

Saria's heart almost dropped as she realized who it was. The beautiful golden haired woman from before. And tonight she looked stunning.

Her pale blue dress fell gracefully to her feet. It was open in the back, revealing her tiny waist and smooth tanned skin. Graceful ringlets fell onto her shoulders and a crown inlaid with crystal adorned her head.

"Please," he looked towards Saria, begging her with his eyes as the woman drug him off towards the center of the plaza. "Wait for me. I'll be right back."

The man from before, with the dark curly hair and emerald green eyes was standing just outside of the plaza, watching the two of them. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful young woman now dancing with Link. Saria made her way over to him.

"She's so beautiful," it was barely a whisper.

He didn't answer, but had turned to look towards her. Her pretty little eyes shined up at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. When he smiled, his eyes didn't seem so cold.

"You're the girl Link used to know," it was more of a statement than a question. And he didn't wait for her answer before continuing, "That's my Zelda he's with now: my fiancée."

"Oh," she could feel her cheeks flush. "Then you know Link?"

"I certainly do," he smiled towards where Zelda and Link were dancing. "He's a Hero here, you know that right?"

She didn't say anything. Of course she knew that he was a hero. If only he could notice her again. If only Link would be that little boy she'd always known, even if it was just in heart.

"Would you care to dance?" he changed the subject.

"Oh, no sir! But thank you for the kind offer," she said, taking a step back while bowing her head to him slightly. "I don't know how."

"Then let me teach you."

He hadn't waited for her to respond but took her arm in his and led her into the plaza. Before beginning the dance, he spun her around gracefully. Pulling her back in, he positioned her hand on his shoulder and his on her waist. Then he took her other hand in his and began to count the steps to her.

"Back, left, front, right," he whispered, smiling as she looked down at her feet. "Watch me, not your feet. You dance beautifully."

"This feels so strange," she couldn't help but smile.

"What did you say your name was?" he smiled at her.

"Saria," she said it sweetly. "And if I might ask yours?"

"Venarion," he cringed. "Though you might, simply, call me Venn."

She laughed sweetly, listening to the music and spinning around with him. She was still rather shy in front of this man, not really used to the attention that she had been getting from men lately. She was, however, enjoying herself.

"Might I cut in?" Link asked, tapping Venn on the shoulder. "Your lady would like to see you, herself."

Venn walked away, bowing to Saria before he did so. She watched him go; walking towards the golden haired woman before wrapping his arm around her waist. Together, they walked back towards the palace.

"Saria?" he interrupted her thoughts. "Will you dance with me?"

She hadn't accepted; but Link pulled her into his arms anyway. It felt good to Saria for him to be holding her. His hand found its way to her tiny waist and hers found its way to his strong shoulder.

"Link," she let her voice trail off. "I've missed you, too."

He was reminded of where they had left off in their last conversation. "Then you're here to stay, Saria?"

There was question in her eyes. Maybe a little fear.

"Stay with me in the castle," he begged. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. I'm not ready to let you leave again."

Saria blushed. She had never known Link to speak of things this serious without having had a good reason. "Link, you mean-?"

"Yes, Saria," they'd long since stopped dancing, now both just standing still in the center of the plaza. "Let me take care of you; as your husband."

"Link," her voice was neither excited nor fearful; neither happy nor sad. "Isn't this a little sudden?"

But the look in his eyes told her that it wasn't. He was just confessing to her what his heart was telling him was alright. He'd known her for so long, thought of her so often; this was only the right thing to do.

All she could do was smile. Throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her she whispered, "Yes, Link."


	4. Dreaming a Reality

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in writing this story! I've been working on other pieces and put this story on hold for a while. Now, though, I've put the other writing on hold and have decided that it's by far time for an update! Please enjoy!

* * *

Dreaming a Reality

* * *

The wedding had been small; in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. The day was fine, with plenty of sunshine and warm air. Although it was nothing like the wedding Princess Zelda and Venn would have, everything was exactly as Saria had always dreamed it would be.

Her dress had been plain, the flowers lilies. Link's hair had been trimmed, though it was against his will and at the request of Princess Zelda.

All in all, it was hard for Saria to remember exactly what had happened, other than just knowing that she and Link had, in fact, been married. The vows had been exchanged; the pronunciation of 'man and wife' had been said. And then their lives went on much as they had before.

Link lived in his own quarters in the castle. It was repayment, Zelda claimed, for all of his aid to the land of Hyrule. Saria could still remember the first night that he had brought her to his quarters; it was right after they had been reunited at the celebration in Hyrule Castle Town.

_He'd led her through the palace slowly, so as to allow her time to take in her surroundings. She'd never been in a place with such high ceilings, tall windows, and grand staircases. Everything she could see seemed to be made of elegant marble._

"_Follow me," he had commanded, taking her hand in his. He led her up one of the staircases where elegant silk tapestries lined the walls. She watched the pictures as they walked down the hallway, no longer paying attention to where they were or how long they had been walking._

_Finally they stopped in front of a grand oak doorway. He opened the door for her and allowed her to go inside first. Proudly he announced, "These are my quarters. Make yourself at home."_

_Barely breathing, Saria looked at her surroundings. There was a large oak desk in the first room with plenty of room for writing. Link had a globe and several maps laid out across the large expanse of it._

_The next room had large and comfortable looking chairs. There were several bookshelves lining the walls and each was filled with books and other odd trinkets that Saria was sure Link had acquired through his travels._

_Then she came to what she knew must be his bedroom. Scratching the back of his head nervously, he eyed her before speaking. "It's a little messy. I don't really like cleaning!"_

"_It's perfect," she breathed, walking to the bed and sitting on its edge._

_Falling onto her back and looking at the ceiling, Saria couldn't help but relax. She was so tired; it had been a long night. But tomorrow would be the beginning of a new day – a new beginning._

Although Saria loved her new life very much, she was having a difficult time adjusting to the strict schedule and proper mannerisms of castle life. Every day she was expected to rise at dawn and royal functions she attended with Link kept her awake well past midnight.

Saria was as pampered and well cared for as the princess herself. Her clothes were picked out for her and several maids were sent to her each morning to help her dress. Her meals, when she was unable to go to the grand hall and dine with the Royal Family, were brought to her and Link's quarters on silver trays and with polished utensils.

She developed a close friendship with Princess Zelda. Link and Venn were often gone, leaving the two girls no option but to become quite close to one another. Zelda was like the sister that Saria had never had. And her friendship made the palace seem more like home.

"It's alright, Saria," Zelda comforted her friend often. "You'll get used to this schedule soon enough!"

Though she hadn't realized it herself, Saria was a breath of fresh air in the stiff and formal castle. Her delicate features and childlike charm brought a sense of happiness to everyone who came in contact with her.

She'd even begun to make herself known to the people of Hyrule. She was often seen in Hyrule Castle Town with Zelda or with Link. Such frequent visits to the people of Hyrule made her a very popular figure.

But it was her kindness and beauty that she was so well known for. There were whispers throughout the kingdom that she was even more beautiful than the princess herself, though no rumors were ever spoken of out loud.

The time passed slowly. Though life was never monotonous or dull for any of the residents of Hyrule, Saria couldn't help but notice how her thoughts would routinely drift back to the kind old man that had helped her in the first place.

The more time she spent with Venn, the more similar to the old man he became. It wasn't just Venn's eyes but the mysterious way it seemed he always knew just what she was going to say before she'd even said it.

His presence would upset her, though she wasn't sure why or how. Every time he was near her, something within her seemed to die; be it the light in her eyes or the music in her voice. It was Venn's mysterious nature that upset her.

On one particular occasion, the one most vivid in her memory, Venn had leaned close to her and whispered so only the two of them could hear, "You carry a great burden, darling, and the weight of that which you carry is beginning to show. Perhaps it is time that your debt be repaid?"

"Excuse me?" her voice caught in her throat, but he was already gone before she had even asked her question.

She'd been uneasy for the rest of the night. It was something Link had noticed, certainly. But, when asked about it, Saria insisted that nothing was wrong, that she was just tired; everything would be alright in the morning.

But come morning, she awoke confused. She was in a room that she had never been before and Link's comforting form wasn't at her side. There was a balcony, the doors open, letting a cool breeze blow into the room, bringing with it the scent of the ocean.

She was frightened. Alone. Scared.

Standing at the edge of the balcony and looking down to the jagged rocks at the bottom of the cliff, Saria tried to hold back her tears. It was the only way into the room – off of the balcony, for there were no other doors or windows inside of the room.

'Where am I?' her mind pondered. 'Why did this happen to me?'


	5. For You For Always

Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to apologize to everyone who enjoyed reading this fanfic for several reasons. I haven't been able to update as frequently as I would have liked and, for your patience, I am grateful. Also, I wanted to thank everyone who added me to their 'Author Alert Lists'! Here's an update for you all!

Finally, before I continue on with the story, I want to take a moment to, once again, disclaim any rights that one might feel I'm attempting to reserve by using the Zelda characters. I stress that I am only borrowing them momentarily for the sheer enjoyment that you all might find in reading this story.

I'm going to try to wrap it all up with this chapter, though there are no promises and your reviews are always welcome! Besides, if you would like to keep hearing more, you should keep reviewing (your reviews were the reason that I finally found the time to update, after all)!

Thanks for all of your support:heart:heart: Riesling

* * *

For You For Always

* * *

Saria stepped backwards away from the balcony slowly, nearly falling over herself to be away from the only exit to the room. She closed the curtains that covered the large open window, though she couldn't shut out the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below.

Nearly everything in the room was black, from the polished granite floor to the smooth tiled walls. The furniture was black as well, save for the white silk sheets that covered the bed and the small wardrobe that sat against one of the walls.

Saria wasn't sure what to do with herself at the moment so she sat on the bed, studying her surroundings. Surely there was a way out besides the balcony because, excluding the fact that she had flown into the room, which wasn't altogether that unlikely, there had to be another entrance.

Suddenly, as though he had been waiting for the right moment to make his appearance, a man dressed in black burst through the closed curtains and stood in front of Saira. He sneered at her, his voice rough as he asked, "Did you sleep well, my darling?"

His bright green eyes were locked with hers and she gasped in realization. This man's eyes matched those of both Venn and the old man that helped her before she'd finally found Link again. Those green eyes, they frightened her into stillness and silence.

They let the silence wash over them so that the only sound was of the waves still crashing far below them. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Saria found her voice and, as small as it was, it was strong enough to move mountains.

"You!"

"So you recognize me?" he seemed uninterested by the tone of his voice, though his eyes were still locked with hers. "But that is no matter, my darling, it is time that your debt be repaid to me."

'My debt?' Saria wondered for a moment. And her heart sank when she considered what it was that he might want as his payment.

_"You must remember that, when the time comes, you shall return to me,"_ his voice echoed through her mind as she finally remembered everything that she had promised so long ago.

"Y-you can't be serious!" she exclaimed, standing so that she was now in front of him. Her hands remained at her sides though her fists were clenched and she would have liked nothing more in the world than to hit him. "I can't stay here with you! What would Link have to say about that?"

"Don't worry, my darling," the man whispered so that Saria could barely hear him. "Your brave knight is on his way to this very castle to save you as we speak. You were just the bait I needed! Link wasn't ready to let his young bride go; not just yet."

"You-you monster!" she exclaimed finally reaching out to smack him across the face. She missed or else he dodged, Saria was unsure.

He stepped closer to her, taking her elbow within his firm grasp and leading her to stand in front of a large mirror. His hands were on her shoulders as he peered out from behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Do you like what you see, Saria? Are you happy with what you've become?" his voice was cold and it was clear that she was affected by his words and all of the realization that they brought about what she had done.

Before she could answer, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small white orb that glowed under his touch. He held it out in front of him for a moment, as though pondering what it was that he wished to do with it.

"Who are you?" Saria growled through clenched teeth as the tears streamed down her face and she struggled to pull herself from his grasp.

"All will be revealed with good time, my darling," he leaned close to her ear, taking in her heavenly scent. He let his cheek fall against hers and he narrowed his eyes as he nuzzled her soft flesh.

Saria clenched her teeth, pulling away from him as best as she could. But there was no where for her to go. She was trapped between this man and the mirror and she didn't like either figure that she was left to see.

"Let go of me!" she protested with little progress made in actually convincing him to obey her.

Somehow the man finally let her go, stepping backwards just slightly so as to leave enough room for him to throw the white orb against the ground. Saria was quickly engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

As everything began to clear once again, she found herself on the floor. The man stared down at her, laughing as she coughed in protest of the smoke that had found its way into her lungs.

Once she pulled herself to her feet she managed to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her green night robe had been replaced with a long dress of pure white. It made her skin look pale and the only noticeable color was in her rosy cheeks and emerald eyes.

Her dark green hair was no longer in the braid that she had slept in, but it was now woven into an elaborate tangle of twists and curls fixed atop her head with a crown of white roses. Her lips were painted blood red; so dark that they seemed almost unnatural.

Saria was ashamed of herself. Link was on his way to save her and it was all a trap. Something told her that this man was powerful. He had been able to deceive not only her but Princess Zelda and the rest of the Royal Family of Hyrule. As much faith as she would have loved to put in Link, something told her that this endeavor wasn't going to end well.

Looking back over her shoulder at him, Saria noticed that he had taken on the form of Prince Venarion, Zelda's intended. Tears stained her beautiful features and she was at a complete loss for words.

Venn pulled another orb from within his own robes which were also white. They matched one another, their white garments and shining emerald eyes. He smirked to her before speaking in a cool voice, "Please, my darling, try not to make a mess of yourself. We wouldn't want your precious Link to see you looking as you did a few moments ago, would we?"

He threw the orb to the ground as Saria rushed towards him. She was left within another cloud of smoke, coughing until it had all cleared away.

And, once again, she was left alone. She walked to the balcony to see nothing but a bleak and dismal desert. Sand and dead plants stretched out along the coastline for as far as the eye could see.

Saria realized that she really was alone. Completely and utterly alone.


	6. Inevitable Reclusion

Author's Note: Writing this chapter was extremely difficult for me. I'm not exactly sure why that was. I started it several times; over three. This is the only version of the chapter that I've actually finished.

Unfortunately, I don't think that this chapter is the final one. Well, that could be good news or bad news. You'll have to be the ones to decide that. I do hope to bring you the next update in a more timely fashion, however. I'm spreading my time between school and several other stories. I'm finishing everything one little bit at a time, however. Now that my first rounds are over I should be able to find more time to concentrate on some of the more important things in life; like writing! Lol!

On a more serious note, I want to thank you all for your patience and continued support. If it wasn't for you, my dear readers, God knows I wouldn't have a reason to write at all. Thank you so much and I do apologize so honestly for making you all wait for an update to this or any of my other stories.

My love,

riesling

* * *

**Inevitable Reclusion**

* * *

It wasn't the loneliness so much as the absolute seclusion that bothered her. Hell, if there had been another person in that room with her, the chances were that, more likely than not, they wouldn't have gotten along anyway. And that would have been just fine with Saria just so long as there was someone.

But this was bitter and utter seclusion. In nearly two days she hadn't so much as seen another living being. Obviously someone came and went from this little room with its single balcony as an entrance and exit, there was always food brought for her and the tray was taken away after each meal.

Saria frowned as she stood on the balcony, looking across the open field and listening to the waves breaking against the jagged rocks below the castle. She smelled salt and, as time passed, she became confused about whether they were from her tears or the ocean. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. Just knowing that the ocean was near her was enough to make her see it, hear it, breathe it, and eventually become it.

The sun was setting. It was the end of yet another uneventful day of her capture. And if this was how prisoners always felt about their seclusion then she surely wasn't giving them enough credit for being of a sane frame of mind upon their return; assuming that they ever did return.

She remembered the forest temple when she thought of how being alone felt. It had been the loneliness that had bothered her about living there. Here it was the seclusion. And the main frame of distinction? At least in the forest temple she was still yet to know the feeling of Link's arms and his warm embrace. Here she was free to miss it at every available opportunity; which was every waking moment.

The breeze.

It ruffled the curtains hanging from her open balcony and brought with it the same scent that she was sure covered her. It was salt, sand, and desert. So bland, and yet with a hint of mystique that still held her attention and made it distinguishable from anything she had ever known before.

The ocean was something so unfamiliar to her. She was used to deep green meshing peacefully into crystal blue and pure cerulean, so it wasn't the color that she found surprising. Nor was it the vastness of it.

There was something else.

Something hidden about it all; something that told her there shouldn't be anything unknown about its hidden expanses. Because underneath everything there was something so strangely familiar about it. Something Saria knew well that she should recognize.

She stepped back into the small room that was her prison and sat herself in front of the vanity and stared blankly at her reflection. A pale skinned beauty stared back at her, emerald eyes gleaming with a mix of tears from her fear and the bitter irony of the situation that she now found herself in.

It would happen that, the moment things between herself and Link began to settle down and become more normal, she would be taken away.

Had it been worth it?

Would she do it all over again?

Put Link in danger just so she could be near him?

Saria was afraid of her answer. Of course she wanted nothing more than to be near Link; she loved him. But if it meant bringing harm to him then of course not; she would have never made that trade in the first place if she had known then what she knew now. Nothing would ever be worth that.

What was Link going to say when he found out that it was Venn who had kidnapped her? Would there be anything he could say?

Saria frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't even recognize this woman. Everything from her unfamiliar eyes to her high cheekbones and deeply gleaming black-green hair made Saria only more ashamed of herself.

She had found new clothing, of course, in the wardrobe located in her room. Something about wearing white seemed so wrong to her. So the dress she wore now was a pale green. It was fitting; more so than white, at least.

The gorgeous white gown that Venn had chosen for her to wear when she finally saw Link again was lying crumpled in a pile near her bed. It was forgotten; a symbol of everything that she would give anything to forget about since her arrival here in this wretched place.

She wasn't tired.

It wasn't late.

But she was tired of looking at herself and there wasn't anything better to do. So Saria made her way to the bed and laid herself down, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before taking a deep breath and sighing.

The stars were bright here. Brighter than they were in Hyrule. They shined like beacons through the midnight sky and; while it was still hours from midnight, the stars were bright enough to create a false daylight.

It wasn't necessary for Saria to light a candle, though she lit the one on her bedside table anyway. It was a comfort the way that the dim light reflected in the black marble and multiplied until she was surrounded in warmth.

It as her hope.

And it gave her the security she needed to close her eyes and eventually drift into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:** There really was no easy way to start this, as you can all probably see. It took me over a year to update this story. Twelve months longer than it should have. Please forgive me for changing to Link's perspective, but I think that you're going to like this chapter. There's finally some adventure, well at least the promise of the beginnings of some adventure!

Sorry, this is still not the end but, now that I know exactly where I'm going with this story, I think you'll be glad I took my time and am planning on ending this right!

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

* * *

Forward.

He urged Epona on at a fevered pace, knowing that Princess Zelda's white mare was still easily capable of keeping up. Link let the sounds of hoof beats against the firmly pressed desert sand echo through his head, meshing with the thoughts that were already swimming there. Link had spent days wandering through this cursed desert with the Princess of Hyrule as his only companion.

He was most reluctant, at first, to bring the Princess along. But, after hours of her persistence as he packed and planned the methodology of his search, he finally agreed. Her lover had disappeared with Saria, after all. So Link had agreed, arguing that she needed to do exactly as he said, without asking questions. She was still the same woman that had disguised herself as Shiek and aided a slightly younger hero on his earlier adventures, after all. Having her along might be a benefit; but that was yet to be determined.

The two had left Hyrule Castle Town the same morning Link had realized that Saria was missing and Zelda had confessed that Venn had disappeared, as well. It had been a fleeting thought that the two of them had eloped or run away together. But there was still a dull ache of worry in the back of Link's mind as the two headed towards Kakariko Villiage, climbed Death Mountain, and descended the other side. Then there was the desert; they were still swimming in the very sands of it.

Onward.

Link hadn't had any idea where Saria might have been as he headed east, but something told him that she wasn't in Hyrule anymore and that Venn was with her; not that he'd allowed his worst fears to be confirmed. And, aside from the vast deserts surrounding the Gerudo Fortress, there had one other option as to which direction to head. He could have picked east. He could have chosen to head west. Zelda chose east, determining that the lands where the sun rose were a far more promising start.

He was ready to give up and head backwards in the direction that they had come from when the Princess saw the dark outline of the castle against an early sunrise. And now, they were within reach of the fortress, deciding amongst themselves that the building was just that as they got closer to it.

It was a stark contrast to the beautiful sight of the ocean in the distance. The sun was beginning to set, falling helplessly under the mountains that cast a familiar haze in the sky. They were too far away to see them anymore, but Link knew they were there; and he knew, now, that he wasn't going back to them without Saria.

Link pulled back on the reins, bringing his beloved companion to a slow trot as they neared the parameter of the massive fortress. Zelda rode up to him, not saying anything, but offering him a rather weak smile. She seemed just as fearful of what they would find when they reached the inner portion of the fortress. There were tall walls surrounding the inner courtyard and both knew that this is where their journey on horseback would end.

"Here girl," Link dismounted from Epona gracefully, stroking her mane affectionately and moving to remove the saddle on her back. She whinnied and moved away from him, as though she intended to keep the uncomfortable contraption on. Taking a deep breath, the blonde ran a hand through his lush locks and narrowed his eyes slightly at his horse, "Planning on a daring escape, Epona?"

She whinnied once more, nuzzling his shoulder with the side of her head when the Princess covered her mouth with her hand and laughed delicately. It was the first time that her laugh had been genuine since the beginning of their journey, but she smiled down at the pair, accepting Link's hand and dismounting herself. She removed two apples from the inside of a saddle bag and offered one to each of the horses, smiling when she spoke, "Now try!"

Link managed to remove Epona's saddle and did the same for Zelda's horse. Going back to Epona, he pulled his sword and shield from where they had been strapped, fastening them to his back and checking to be sure that he had the necessary bombs, arrows, and equipment to make it safely to where Saria was being held.

In the meantime, the princess had removed the reins and brushed each horse lovingly before she turned her attention to Link and the wall separating them from the courtyard. He was already a few feet ahead of her, inspecting the area for a place where he would be able to scale the painfully tall wall. Looking back at Zelda, he took a deep breath and took his the Longshot from his bag and held a hand out to her.

"How do you propose-"

"Come here, Princess," he wrapped an arm around her waist and, before she had time to protest, they were off of the ground and heading towards the top of the wall at an alarming rate.

She responded to this sudden action with a gasp and by wrapping her arms around Link's neck. This proved to be beneficial when the Longshot reached the end of its chain and Link was forced to let her go to grab hold of the top of the wall. He pushed the Princess up first before he threw one leg over the top and straddled the wall, facing her.

Link was definitely not in the mood to find his way through a dungeon with the Princess of Hyrule in tow only to learn, after all mysteries and puzzles had been solved, that it was all in vain. He was studying the distance from the ground, trying to determine if he would be able to jump or if he was going to need to climb down the wall. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Link studied Zelda, "I'm going over first. When I know it's safe, I'll catch you."

He let his body fall over the side before she could answer. He sighed, losing sight of Epona and the sunset at the same time, but he landed on his feet.

It looked as though no one had been in the general vicinity of this area in a long time. Upon closer inspection, the walls of the fortress were overgrown with moss, rotting to their very core. Sighing, he took careful steps through the courtyard, trying to find the entrance to the grandest ugly castle he'd ever laid eyes on. On this side of the wall, he could see that the castle was black, made of wrought iron and glass. And, fortunately for him, there was a place broken and bent just enough that allowed him nearly perfect access and entry to the 'impenetrable' fortress.

Walking back to where Princess Zelda looked quite uncomfortable with the height she found herself teetering dangerously on top of, Link held out his arms. "Alright, Princess, I'm here to catch you. Just jump into my arms."

"Easy for you to say," there was a small amount of panic in her voice as she looked down at him with a frown clouding her pretty features. "You're all the way down there already!"

But she jumped anyway and Link caught her. Their eyes met for a moment before Link placed her safely on the ground. His lips parted, as though he were about to say something, but silence remained and, eventually, he turned his back on the Princess and hurried over to where he had been a moment before; the entrance.

"Don't tell me we're-"

He jumped down before he heard the end of what she had said.

Link landed on his feet, surrounded by complete darkness. His footsteps echoed, as he stepped forwards slowly, testing to make sure that there was still floor in front of him and that it was safe enough to step on. He felt himself step into a puddle of water and he looked down, wondering if there was enough light shining from his entrance point to show him anything on the ceiling, hopefully a chandelier or light source of some kind. There wasn't enough light and Link frowned, heading back towards the direction that he had come from.

Using the smoothly polished surface of his shield, Link let the quickly fading light shine down from the ceiling and reflected it around the room. He was in a rather narrow hallway and, had he reached his hands far enough to either side, he would have realized that. But there were cobwebs surrounding virtually every surface of the area and Link knew that he had entered into some form of basement or another.

Reflecting the light to the floor, he studied it. There appeared to be nothing dangerous about it but the lantern that he found located about five feet in front of him to the left was perhaps more of a reason for this than anything else.

"Link?" Zelda looked down into the opening to see that he was holding his shield towards the entrance and her heart began to race at the possibility that he wasn't down there alone. "Are you alright?"

"Jump down to me," he commanded, dropping the shield in his hand to the ground.

She didn't protest this time, but did as she was told and was rewarded by being safely returned to her feet. Link was gone into the darkness, however, before she could really take in their surroundings. The only sound present to her ears was the soft sound his feet made against the rock floor as he walked further away from her. She quieted her voice slightly, knowing that it would echo and that she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to herself, "Link?"

"Stay where you are," he commanded, scraping the bottom of the lantern against the ground just slightly as he brought it into his grasp. Link dusted it as best as he could of cobwebs and added, "I'm coming for you."

By the time he had looked up again, Link noticed that the last fleeting remainder of light was positioned too far above Zelda's head to allow him to see her. But he could hear her slightly accelerated breathing and knew, relatively, where it was that he had left her.

When he placed a hand on her shoulder he was rewarded with a rather desperate scream of his name as she turned around quickly. Link pulled her back against his chest offering her a calming, "Shh! It's only me, Princess."

He held her for a moment longer than was probably necessary, but he wanted to be sure that she wasn't overly frightened and would be able to perform the simple magic required to light the lantern he had salvaged. As luck would have it, there was just enough kerosene in it to help them find their way out of this room and, potentially, take them through a few more before they'd need to locate some other form of lighting.

Link handed the thing to her and, without words, she knew what he was asking her to do. She nodded, placing it on the ground and feeling with her fingers to open the compartment where the flame would need to go, after a few moments of soft murmuring, the lantern was lit and they were made well aware of the fact that they were not alone.

The Princess' eyes widened when she looked to the ceiling, covered with thousands of bats. Her hand was over her mouth as she simply pointed to gain Link's attention. But it was already too late. Within an instant, the small room was completely full of fluttering bats, swarming for the exit. Frowning, Link lunged for the lantern and shielded the flame as best as he could. He quickly wrapped an arm around Zelda's waist, backing all of them safely against a wall and raising that same hand to press her face safely into his shoulder so she would neither have to see nor feel the small creatures.

* * *

Looking down from his own balcony, Venn crossed his arms over his chest with a rather smug smirk on his features as he watched the small bats fly outwards and into the night. He let his eyes wander upwards, towards the room Saria occupied, wondering for a brief moment if she could see the bats and if she thought it strange that they should fly tonight when they hadn't flown any other night since she had been his prisoner. But he didn't concern himself with that for very long, instead, he allowed himself a small chuckle, confessing to himself, "Things are falling into place much more quickly than I had expected. But for him to have brought the Princess Zelda along? This is fortune I knew not even to hope for!"


End file.
